


【千萬】なだらかな嵐

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ユキバン
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Relationships: Yuki/Oogami Banri
Kudos: 4





	【千萬】なだらかな嵐

「快點，雨會噴進來！」

直到剛才還緊閉的門板一打開，他就被連拖帶扯地拉了進去。接著一條鬆軟暖和的浴巾迎頭蓋下，飄舞的棉絮與棉絮之間還能聽到那人碎唸著「真是任性的傢伙」之類的。

千很無辜，自己的確是突然說要來找大神萬理，而且還是在這颱風來襲前夜，但那也是因為大神萬理無視他關心的RC，還掛他電話，不得已只好直接闖到他的租屋處。

他不太明白大神萬理和自己為什麼會變成這種狀態。

大神萬理顧慮百的心情所以故意疏遠他－－理性上是明白的，也承認大神萬理這樣做，對三人都好。然而以前那個縱然深謀遠慮卻與他思路一致的搭檔，現在讓他看不透了。

萬對著我，關閉了心門。千想。也許不只對我，在陽光照得到的所在，他都將自己好好地藏在陰影處，任誰也看不到。

若是這樣還好，一想到大神萬理可能唯一對著誰敞開心房，千就覺得慌。五年的空白，他明白自己沒有要求「特別」的權利，潛意識卻認定了自己理應是大神萬理心中最重要的人。

－－畢竟，他幾乎捨棄了自己的性命，完全捨棄了未來，換得現在在台上呼風喚雨的「YUKI」。

  
  


「把毛巾給你不是要你當毛巾架。」重量猛地覆到頭上，隔著厚度十足的浴巾，那人雙手的力道放鬆下來，熟練地開始為他擦乾溼到能滴出水串的長髮。他理所當然地站著不動，垂著頭看雨水早已自衣擺褲腳滴落，沾濕了那人保持得乾淨光亮的磁磚地面，深怕大神萬理腳步太快會滑倒，他悄悄用穿著襪子的腳去擦，但襪子也溼透了，最終只是將小水窪擴成了山水畫。

大神萬理指尖力度適當地揉著昔日夥伴的頭皮，回過神來才察覺不過是要稍微把這人處理得乾爽點，於是扯了浴巾就往地下扔，沒漏掉千那聲小小的惋惜，他挑了挑眉：「反正之後也會丟洗衣機一起洗，乾脆把你製造出來的水一起擦乾。」

「嗯，萬真聰明。」

「……你很噁。」

「我只是說實話耶？」千一臉受傷。他都算不清自從重逢以來，自己在這人面前露出這種表情的次數有多少。

大神萬理沒理他，別過臉到桌旁拿熱水壺倒了杯水，遞給他：「不請自來的傢伙只有水可以喝，剛燒好的。」

千看著那杯熱氣蒸騰的水，掙扎幾秒還是接下了。他有像貓的舌頭，大神萬理明明知道，還是像以前一樣逼著他喝熱茶熱湯，說不夠熱就不是日本人了。

但如今的他也有一套應對的方法。

「萬，太熱很傷喉嚨…黏膜會被破壞、」

話還沒說完，手上的杯子又被拿了回去。他看著大神萬理嘖聲到廚房打開水龍頭，心裡為這小小的勝利歡呼了一下。

  
  


大神萬理站在流理台前，沿著水槽邊緣仔細倒掉杯中一半的水，再稍微抬起水龍頭，讓清涼的細流緩緩注入杯內。

溫水。放涼的湯，冷麵，漬物，飯糰。千喜歡的盡是這類溫冷的東西，他還喜歡納豆，扯不斷理不清的纏綿。

簡直如同他本人，不溫不火，只惹得對象火冒三丈。

大神萬理想不起第一次發現搭檔與女孩子糾纏不清是在什麼季節，次數太多，其中包含他的女友－－這他倒記得清楚，炎夏裡心都涼透的自己－－而千的說詞從來只有一種：他沒有跟她們交往，只是人家的好意與付出，他覺得應該回報以同等份量。

萬不相信我嗎？－－第一次被他露出受傷的神情這樣質問，大神萬理心中罪惡感簡直濃重得無以復加；然後第二次、第三次、直到他倆不知何時搞在一起，同樣的情況還在持續，大神萬理想，他這輩子如果沒被這傢伙繼續纏住，大概也不會想再談戀愛了，太累。

無心之過最是罪惡，寡斷的溫柔只會傷了所有人，並不包括優柔的那個傢伙。

所以在不得已露面相認的那日以後，他開始冷淡近乎冷酷，但在此同時，他也明白千就是個將全身的熱情都放在糾纏與依賴之上的傢伙，若是百再次對你失去信任怎麼辦？為什麼就不會好好考慮一下後果呢？大神萬理相信千懂這些暗裡細緻，他懂，卻任性地不願意配合。

不該在那個晚上縱容的，一定是星光迷了眼，才會縱容千對自己的要求，縱容自己答應千的要求。現在想起來，那個環境太過危險，若是有人醒來怎麼辦？醒來的人如果剛好是百…他不敢繼續想像。

  
  


「萬？」

呼喚與腳步聲一起進到廚房，大神萬理啪地按關水龍頭，杯裡的水停滯成表面張力，他就這樣一滴不漏地遞給對方：「喏，溫的。」

「你的手好像比以前穩…啊。」方接過馬上讓流出的水溼了手背，幸好是這種溫度，既不燙人也不刺骨。

「彈起吉他還是沒問題的，偶爾也會幫IDOLiSH7伴練…喝完就快回去吧，颱風要進來了。」

聞言，千銜著杯口驚愕地抬眼：「這種天氣…你還要我回去？」

「你應該不至於被風吹走吧，」大神萬理上下打量他：「雖然是偏瘦了點。」

「可是外面風雨很大。」

「所以要在變得更大之前回去啊，偶像是沒有颱風假的喔，你明天要上晨間新聞宣傳新戲吧。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「…總之你快回去。」

杯裡的水還沒喝完，大神萬理直接奪了過來，一面將千往外推：「雨具我會借你，怕飛走的話我可以給你幾顆大石頭綁在身上。」

「為什麼會有石頭…等一下，萬－－」

掌心被扣住了，修長細緻的觸感穿過指與指間，無法形容的微妙感受，他渾身打了個冷顫，連著聳起的肩膀被抱住一側身子，抱得很緊，像貓的舌頭沾上毛料。

不該是熟悉卻自記憶深處升騰起來的體溫，千對他的弱點瞭若指掌，大神萬理就是吃軟不吃硬，越是強硬，他就越要對抗，寧可玉石俱焚也要堅持對的事－－所以現在的千更加放軟，擺出委曲求全的姿態，他知道大神萬理就算有辦法在人前拒絕他，人後卻抗拒不了。

…又是這樣。唉。

大神萬理嘆著氣，直接放棄掙開昔日搭檔手腳並用的纏抱：「…壓醃菜用的石頭啦。」

「這樣我身上會有醃菜的味道耶。」

「醃菜系天王，很嶄新，不錯啊。」

「…別一直趕我走，百不會知道我來找你的。」

「為什麼說得好像我是你偷情的對象似的。」

「你不就是這樣想的？」

千稍微放開他，探過身子注視他的雙眼：「因為你跟我表現得感情好，會被當作是在偷情，所以才對我很冷淡？」

「沒辦法，百君根本不相信我不想再回到Re:vale，他一直害怕著自己努力了五年爭取來的位置會成為一場空。」大神萬理躲開他試圖鉗住自己下顎的動作，退後兩步整了整衣服，居家的休閒服再整理也難以平整，他很快放棄。

「那天不是都說清楚了…Re:vale已經屬於我和他，萬沒有意願的話，誰能強迫你？」千皺眉。

「…你根本不懂。百要的是：無論我或任何人的意願是什麼，你認定的Re:vale成員都應該是千與百，不會被任何人取代，也不會增加或減少。」

「但Re:vale原本屬於你我這個事實一點都不影響現在的Re:vale，百應該會理解吧。」

「你啊…」大神萬理望著他，蒼穹色的雙眸映照出他不解的臉龐：「真是個罪惡的男人，不，這我早就知道了。」

「萬才是，一直擔心著百的心情，完全不在乎－－」

「好好好，你這五年份的擔心我已經知道了，對不起。」

「－－你自己的心情。」

「…呃？」

廚房的對外窗留了一道通風的縫隙。窗戶有著特殊的設計，雨水不會噴進來，蚊蟲之類的當然也飛不進來，只有空氣與煙塵可能通過。

千站在窗戶旁，半乾的髮絲沾在頰上隨著風欲飛未飛，看上去有些可笑，但他的眼神就像那日，近乎壓迫的認真，逼得大神萬理無法再以冷淡或輕挑逃避。

「萬，就算我已經不是你的搭檔，你在我心中還是最重要的，拜託別再躲著我了，讓我關心你好嗎？」

你說的對，我是個過份的人。如今的我依賴百成癮，已經不懂沒有他在的話該怎麼站在那個舞台上。唯獨演戲的時候，我可以不是我，可以不依賴著誰、或堅持著什麼努力握住這個光彩奪目的地位。

  
  


「剛開始很痛苦，就想著這些都是為你作的。如果哪一天，你回來或者不回來，看到我們的夢想都實現了，你會很開心。然後我想把它們送給你。」

「笨蛋嗎…怎麼可能送我。」

「我知道不可能，只是很想這麼做。」

「…謝謝，這五年來…辛苦你們了，我都看在眼裡喔。」

不會比萬更辛苦。千說不出口，大神萬理看著他們，他卻不曉得那五年間的大神萬理到底怎麼撐過來的。

他忍不住再次靠近大神萬理，這次對方沒有逃開，安靜地讓他從背後擁抱。深藍如夜色的長髮，以往只到後頸，當他撒嬌地趴到大神萬理背上，就能輕易親吻那段裸露出來的白皙。

「現在你不會有這種對百很失禮的想法了吧？」

「萬……如果你不多重視自己一點，我就要強迫你接受我的重視了。」

「你已經在這麼做了好嗎，黏皮糖偶像先生，不要再在廚房裡抱著我了。」

千從善如流，就這樣從背後環著大神萬理的腰推著他到了客廳。他們在沙發上坐下，千積極地想幫大神萬理倒水，被大神萬理忙不迭將水壺杯子都搶了過去：「別碰別碰。」

「…我現在不會打破東西了，真的。」

「抱歉…反射動作。」

「我很開心喔，表示萬一直記得我的一切。」

「你到底是怎麼變成這麼噁的…」

「如果表達我對你的關心很噁，那我也只好繼續噁下去。」

「喔！？國民天團的YUKI剛才是不是做出了很不妥的宣言！？」

「這樣的YUKI也很有魅力對吧？」千撩了下長髮，目光流轉能讓廣大粉絲心醉，可惜大神萬理早有免疫力。

「哇…你真的好噁。」

  
  


其實、說不開心是假的。

不是習於忽視自己，只是覺得比自己更需要關注的人心太多，每時每刻都想幫他們解決煩惱、讓他們展露笑顏，自己的心情到底如何，好像變成了調色盤上的白色顏料，非得跟哪個顏色有所連動才會顯出。

即使如此，他並不覺得自己將百、將小鳥遊父女、將IDOLiSH7的重要程度放在自己之前有什麼不妥。然而千並不在他排名的範圍內，因為千不需要他擔心。

他可以對千遷怒使壞隨便說話，把自己性格裡最糟最放肆的部份全部倒給千－－而千亦然，他們熟悉並接受對方好與壞的所有，他們之於彼此，是這樣放心的存在。

所以也只有千，能說出要比大神萬理更重視大神萬理這樣看似莫名其妙的狂妄話語。

「但是啊，你越關心我，百君就會越不安，我就會花更多心力去關心百君，這是個循環。」

「嗯，的確，百很缺乏安全感呢，這點也很可愛。但他比你想像的堅強喔。」

「你不會真的對那孩子出手了吧…」大神萬理正色。

「『出手』什麼的，好像我是個色鬼…」

「你就是啊。」

「真過份！我可是只對你『出手』過。」

「啊？…騙誰啊？」

「萬為什麼總是不相信我呢…」

因為你沒有信用。大神萬理不及回答，千已經像隻貓科動物趴了過來，再自然不過地奪去他唇舌的自主權。上次跟人接吻是什麼時候？若有似無的巧克力甜香在口中瀰漫開來，是幻覺吧，穿越了五年時光的…曾有人比誰都在意他的溫暖感受。

反正他也沒打算再談感情，繼續看住這個無自覺散發費落蒙的傢伙不讓他出去作亂，也算是

功德一件…

「萬…」千在換氣的間隙喃喃，一如以往親暱時不斷呼喚他的名字。

時光好像回到五年前，他們辛苦至極但仍未受傷，那時的大神萬理和現在的大神萬理，原來有著同一個最在乎自己的人。

窗外的風雨逐漸加大，雖然只是個輕度颱風，一旦發揮起威力還是很可怕。強烈的白光在窗外時隱時現，行道樹被吹得大幅度搖晃，枝葉猛力掃過窗框的聲音令人不安。千的手勁隱隱加大，他覺得自己快要整個人被揉進他懷中，於是安撫性地拍拍對方後背。

「你以前很怕打雷，莫非現在還會？」

「我怕你又不見…」

「……」

他不聲不響地從醫院離開那日，的確是一個風暴將臨的天氣。他包著滲血的紗布在開放探視之前悄悄地從醫院的防火門出去，瞬間就被風雨打溼全身，額上的傷口疼痛劇烈，他卻咬牙憑著一股倔強，逃開了九条的逼迫，把將臨的光明或者辛酸全都留給千。

「…那你看緊我吧。」

「萬？」

有人這麼關心我，我當然要負起責任讓你關心個夠，以後也請多指教囉。

大神萬理在他耳畔輕聲，低柔嗓音是昔時那個歌聲魅惑、令他心動難抑的BAN－－下一秒推開他，起身走開。

「想住下來就快幫忙檢查門窗，被颱風還是被狗仔闖入都算在你頭上喔。」

「欸－－」

「欸什麼！動起來！」

遵循大神萬理的命令在玻璃窗面交叉貼上冷氣膠帶，貼著貼著，千在對方看不到的角度微笑起來。

「請多指教，萬。」

  
  


感謝這世界給我把幸福還給你的機會。

感謝這陣避不過的風雨，即使殘酷卻總有停歇的一日。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> なだらかな嵐：溫柔的風暴


End file.
